


Bathtime Drabble

by Ayes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayes/pseuds/Ayes
Summary: Quick little drabble about giving Stranger the dog a bath!





	Bathtime Drabble

“SANSA!”

Sandor stormed into the house, his shoulders rising up stiffly as he felt himself flooding with anger. Anger was the poison that usually flowed through him, making him great at his job in the governor’s protective detail, but usually it had no place in their home. The cute little Craftsman Sansa and Sandor had purchased six months ago was still being put together, but it was already the happiest home Sandor had ever known. Sansa had picked out paints, chairs, and impossibly soft sheepskin rugs that covered every surface of the home. All in a a clean, fresh white that made every morning feel brighter.

Or at least, it _had_ all been white when Sandor left that morning.

Right now most of their living room was covered in something brown and filthy, as though there’d been an enthusiastic mud fight between a dozen people. Blankets and pillows littered the floor, a frame smashed beside the table. His first instinct had been to panic, but then he’d seen the enormous paw prints, stamped in mud all over the couch and rug.

“SANSA!” he repeated, using his boot to prod at the frame. He was rewarded with the tinkling sound of broken glass.

“Uh, hi, babe!” Sansa called, and Sandor rolled his eyes at the living room before following her voice into the bathroom. “Stranger had an accident.”

“Knocking over the frame would be an accident, he made war on our living room,” Sandor pointed out, but paused in the door frame, arms folded as he took in the scene spread out before him.

Their oversized mastiff Stranger was sitting in a half-filled tub of brown soapy water, panting and grinning like he’d just gotten away with murder. He woofed happily at Sandor, and went to stand, wagging his tail so that a splash of muddy suds struck the tile behind him. Sansa made him sit again, looking apologetically at Sandor before she ran some fresh water. Stranger began to drink from the tap, seemingly unconcerned about the mess he had made or the bath he was being given. “Sorry, I’ll clean it up later. We went for a run and it kind of got out of hand.”

“Looks like it,” he sighed. “Did you even get your run in?” She was still wearing her stretchy workout pant-things, an old t-shirt streaked with drying mud atop them. As he watched, she peeled it loose, tangling the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and revealing her sports bra. She was soaking wet and there was mud on her cheek when she laughed and shook her head. He found himself smiling again at her, despite the mess, at how she was somehow adorable and achingly sexy all at once.

“Barely got started before this happened. I’ll just have to get a workout some other way,” she teased. He grinned in response.

“Need help?” Sandor pulled his own shirt off and kneeled next to her. “Or should we just buy new beige everything?”

Sansa scoffed and scooped some water out of the tub, splashing him across the chest so the water trickled down through his chest hair. Stranger woofed again — he always appreciated a good joke. “Very funny.”

“I thought so.” He splashed her back, still grinning as her face shifted in indignation. “What, you can dish it out but you can’t take it?”

“That’s it,” she announced, and blocked the faucet with her thumb, spraying Sandor with a blast of warm water. He sputtered and laughed, reaching for her waist and tugging on her until she let go, shrieking. “Sandor!”

“Uh-huh,” he said, a little inanely, wrapped up in the clean-dirt scent of her, too busy following a trail of water down her neck with his lips to make sense. She made a different kind of noise and leaned into him, giving him his welcome-home kiss with just a hint of soap.

“Uh-huh, you’re Sandor?” she murmured, clearly about to laugh at him. She could always tell when she’d short-wired his brain, usually by taking some piece of clothing off.

“Yup,” he agreed, and kissed her properly, their noses bumping until he tilted his jaw, sliding a hand up to hold her wet, beautiful mouth in place. She smiled against his lips, then opened her mouth to his tongue. They were kneeling uncomfortably on the floor, everything in the living room getting more and more stained by the moment, but suddenly all he wanted to do was press her into the cool tile, free her breasts from the confines of her sports bra, see them spring loose into his hands. He wanted to taste the sweat trapped under her stretch pants. He wanted to work his dick into her, slowly, making her sigh and gasp and get impatient. He wanted to see her flush and stutter and come at his hands, and he sure as hell didn’t did want to stop and clean up the house first.

Stranger barked again and, taking advantage of their distraction, jumped out of the tub. He streaked away, leaving a river of mucky water behind, and the couch gave squeak a moment later as though he’d jumped up on it for a filthy nap.

Sansa broke away. “See? He’s a monster. You should have let me pick out our dog.”

“I’m not walking a fucking Pomeranian, I told you,” he grumbled half-heartedly, shifting away just enough to adjust himself.

“It would be easier to clean, though,” she insisted, and got up to go after Stranger.

“Wait,” he said, stopping her with a touch to her hip. She turned, looked down on him where he was kneeling, half-naked and totally turned on. “It’s not going to get any worse, maybe we should just hop in the shower and deal with it later.”

“Hop in the shower, huh?” She turned back to him, smirked, and closed the door.

It took the better part of the afternoon to get to the cleaning, and one pillow had to be thrown out, but Sandor thought it was well worth it.


End file.
